Rainy Day Distractions
by goddess of the water
Summary: This is what I would hope Lily and Rufus were referencing in their conversations in Daredevil. A oneshot flashback scene. Read and review!


A/N: This is what I would like to think that Lily and Rufus were referencing in their conversations in Daredevil. Since they aren't allowed to see each other now, I'm getting desperate and its not even Wednesday yet haha.

_Lily: And then there was the one about that surf town...what was it?_

_Rufus: Saya Lida._

_Lily: Saya Lida._

_Rufus: Fisherman's town._

_Lily: Is that the one with the villa where we...yes indeed, it was. _

The rain poured down upon them in sheets, pounding on the windows of the Lincoln Hawk tour bus. This didn't faze Lily a bit, she was wrapped comfortably in the embrace of her boyfriend, Rufus Humphrey, and his hands and soft kisses were a suitable distraction from the noise. Rufus pulled away slightly, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind Lily's ear and squinting out the window.

"Hey, we're here." he whispered.

She grinned. "Finally. Tell me why we had to go so far away for _vacation_?" She kissed him lightly on his bottom lip.

"Because James likes this place." Rufus reminded her, his hands moving down to Lily's sides. "And it seems nice."

"What, through the dirty window?" she teased. He sent her a mock glare, moving to kiss her again.

"Ahem." James coughed, leaning on the seats the couple shared and shaking them slightly. "If you two can let go of each other for a minute or so, we're here, and the rest of us would like to go inside."

Lily just kept smiling, grabbing Rufus's hand and moving towards the door. "We wouldn't want to keep you waiting, James." she quipped sarcastically, talking a deep breath to prepare herself for the freezing, wet rain just waiting to greet her. The second she stepped off of the bus, she made a mad dash for the large villa behind them, losing her boyfriend's hand in the process. It took her a moment to realize that Rufus was no longer beside her, and when she turned to look for him he did not seem to be making any effort to follow. Lily exhaled in frustration.

"Rufus! What are you doing? Its cold and wet out here!" she shouted, waving her arms furiously as Rufus refused to acknowledge her, his hands outstretched as he allowed the rain to pour down on him. His bandmates snickered at her as they walked by, bags in hand. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Rufus! I cannot stand the rain!" she warned, visibly relaxing as he seemed to surrender. Her eyes widened as he grew closer and she could see the dangerous, almost maniac glint in his eyes.

Lily fixed him with her coldest glare. "Don't even think about it, Humphrey."

He ignored her, picking her up and swinging her around and around. "I love the rain."he breathed, glancing down at her white dress that was almost completely transparent.

"Rufus!" she complained. "Put me down!"

Rufus ignored her for a second time, a brave feat when it came to Lily Van der Woodsen. Instead, he slowly rotated her face so that she was looking directly into his eyes. Running one hand through her hair, which was plastered to her neck and face because of the rain, he pulled her even closer to him and kissed her fiercely. The rain faded into the back of Lily's mind as she reciprocated, roping her legs around Rufus' waist as they continued to kiss, each movement more passionate than the next. He spotted a bench close to the beach and began to inch toward it, distracted by Lily's light kisses that tingled as she followed the path of her hands while they undid the buttons of his flannel shirt. Rufus fumbled with the zipper on her white dress in his fervent desire to get it off, burying his head in Lily's neck and slowly making his way down, enjoying the feeling of her arching into him whenever his lips met a sensitive area of skin. Choosing to forget the fact that they were in a very public location, Rufus threw the dress and Lily's matching white lace bra to the side as she struggled with his jeans, and with the rain soaking their bodies and heightening every sensation, they became one.

Neither Lily nor Rufus could tell how much time they had spent there, limbs entangled on the slightly uncomfortable wooden bench, in a world containing only the two of them. Unfortunately, their peaceful oasis was about to be invaded. A huge beam of light blinded the two of them. Rufus narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the intruder, hastily shielding Lily from the unfamiliar eyes.

"What in the name of God are you two doing?! We've has numerous complaints at the station for excessive noise, and.."he trailed off, as he lowered his flashlight and saw what the couple were not wearing. Without the light in his eyes, Rufus realized that this wasn't any man: this was a cop.

"Find your clothes. Now. And come with me." the man ordered.

"Wait, what did you do?" Lily questioned, confused.

"You're being arrested for indecent exposure." the cop replied. He eyed her as she reached for her bra. "Although I wish I didn't have to."

Rufus glared at him as Lily shivered from a combination of cold and embarrassment, but said nothing, choosing to dress herself in silence as they followed the man to his car. Rufus had just slid into the back seat of the car when Lily gestured wildly for him to get out. He looked at her quizzically, and she pointed to Michael, another member of Lincoln Hawk, who was running towards them.

"Sir, this won't be necessary." Michael panted. He forked out a $100 bill and two other slips of paper that Lily couldn't see.

"They're breaking the law. If you'd like, you can follow us down to the station and pay their bail."

"What if, instead, you get a $100 _and _two free tickets to the Lincoln Hawk concert next week, in exchange for letting these two upstanding citizens to go inside?" he bargained, trying to look excited.

The cop considered this option for a moment. "Lincoln Hawk, eh?"

The three of them nodded.

"The best show in town." Lily added with a weak grin.

The cop nodded hesitantly. "I'll take it. Just don't let it happen again."

They all nodded fervently. "It won't."

As soon as the cop disappeared into the distance, Rufus braced himself for the explosion of Mt. Van der Woodsen. Instead, Lily began to laugh hysterically, almost to the point where she was hyperventilating. Rufus and Michael shook their heads simultaneously.

"Your girl is crazy, Humphrey." he said, turning away from them. Rufus could distinctly hear him muttering about giving away his free tickets for crazy people, which only made Lily laugh harder.

"C'mon, let's get you dried off." Rufus said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her inside.

So what did you think? Good, bad, horrible, great? Let me know.


End file.
